


protecting you from myself- a.a.

by rischaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sleep, take it as you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: Archie found him to look so peacefully tired as if he hasn’t gotten sleep for quite a while. | When Jughead wakes up he finds the one and only Archie Andrews asleep with drool slipping through his lips right across him.-a.k.a. the fic where archie sees jughead asleep and feels like everything is unrepairable because of him. jughead thinks otherwise. //no dialogue





	

**Author's Note:**

> i came for cole sprouse and ended up coming back for more jarchie and beronica pls send help// also wrote this because i ran out of jarchie and beronica fics to read in a span of an hour whoops

He sat at the booth that the sleeping figure had his head snuggled within his folded arms on the table. He gazed at the way parts of his dark hair were trying to escape from his grey knitted cap with its authenticity that made it his. Strands of his hair fell dramatically every time he breathed heavily. The redhead felt something crack somewhere in his chest as he saw how truly uncomfortable the position truly was. 

Archie found him to look so peacefully tired as if he hasn’t gotten sleep for quite a while. With all that was happening in Riverdale, he could see why Jughead was exhausted. He’d write and write as if the minutes or hours didn’t count; almost as if he was running out of time. That if he didn’t write fast enough, he wouldn’t be able to finish it on time and nobody would be able to read his masterpiece. He missed the times Jughead would just spout out lines as he laid right next to his lap.

He was mumbling something. Archie wanted to lean in closer to hear it but it felt like he’d be invading his personal space and privacy already. Jughead didn't need that, what he needed was something else like a proper friend who wouldn't screw up as much as him. If only he had gone then maybe he wouldn't feel this numbing feeling when Jughead talked to him or set his sight on him.

He had only noticed it now but Jughead gave the aura of a sarcastic mysterious being even when he slept with his choice of dark colored clothes. He used to have a wider palette of bright colors but then transitioned to darker tints. He noticed how the threads on his long sleeves were coming through and falling off. They were old- _has he never had a change?_

Archie wished he could ask about Jughead’s life with a sense of trust, but even now that was gone. He used to…yeah, he _used_ to trust him with every secret he had and now even that was gone. Both of them were trying but it always felt forced; but they were trying because they wanted it back. He wanted their friendship back and all the things they used to do. He wanted Jughead right by his side without feeling like an outcast. He wanted him where he could protect him and not hurt him.

To think that one of the thing that would hurt Jughead he couldn’t protect him from was him, himself.

He was a wreck and a disaster. Archie felt weak and he just wanted everything to stop and be calm just like the leaves swaying by the trees' branches, almost as calm as Jughead's eyes' color. He wishes the storm would be over and his mind wouldn't be such a mess. He wanted so many things. Archie Andrews knows he's selfish but he only wanted one thing back right now in his hold- _by his side._

He wanted every flaw of Jughead back- he just wanted him back and the longer he looked at him… he felt as if he didn’t deserve him. Every time he says his name, all he wants to keep repeating is an apology. A soft spoken apology with a pair of dark gazing at green and always,  _always,_ it's never an apology seen in daylight.

_Because he suppresses the need to say it out loud._

* * *

When Jughead wakes up he finds the one and only Archie Andrews asleep with drool slipping through his lips right across him. The diner still isn’t closed and it’s late, but it’s peaceful. He looks peaceful for once; the panic attacks hanging around the air dispersed and he's calm. That's all that matters but he still wonders.

Jughead looks at him and wonders why he’s laying against the window and his hand outstretched so close to his sleeping position on the table. It was too close to his hands for his liking. Because when you look at it from a different perspective, it looks as if the redhead was reaching out to him. But he hesitates midway because he doesn’t deserve it. 

Jughead smiles weakly with a sight chuckle at the back of his throat and he knows and he accepts it; _he just suppresses the need to say it loud._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that and leave a kudo or comment if you did~  
> -  
> hmu on mah [ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com/)  
> if ya wanna scream about jarchie or anything else basically


End file.
